Break Away
by titangirl161
Summary: song fic. Aelita is losing hope of returning to earth. She reminises a little about earth and the new experiences. Slight OOC. Please read and review!
1. Break Away

Wow, look, this is my first ever Code Lyoko story! YAY!!! When I heard the song Break Away by Kelly Clarkson, my first thought was Aelita, so I decided to write the story down. My puppy-muse Scribble will do the disclaimer, and then we'll begin.

Scribble: We don't own Code Lyoko or Break Away. Now please don't sue us, we're poor, we have no money. Please forgive Aelita's slight OOCness in the beginning.

Break Away

As Aelita sat alone in Lyoko, waiting to speak to Jeremie, she sighed sadly. It had been a few months since she had first come to earth, and since XANA had placed the virus in her. Jeremie was working as hard as he could to find an anti virus, but so far he was unsuccessful, which was driving him crazy. And although the others didn't mind coming to Lyoko to help her whenever XANA attacked, she felt horrible for making them come and risk their lives for her. She only wanted this whole mess to be over. She was also beginning to feel guilty- her friends kept risking their lives over and over again because they were trying to help her. She was beginning to think that it would be better if both she and XANA were just shut down. She didn't care if it meant she would be shut down as well, at least then her friends would be safe.

As she waited, she grew impatient, and decided to go check up on Jeremie in his room. He had left his computer on and was logged on, and she figured he might be there.

"Jeremie?" she called as she came up, but he wasn't there. There was nobody in his room, but there were sounds. She looked around and saw the thing Jeremie called a "radio" was on. And a song began to play.

"Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I'd pray

I could break away"

Aelita's thoughts went back to her past. She remembered being all alone in Lyoko, before she met her friends. She remembered wondering if it was worth living, alone in a world of horrible creatures that only wanted to destroy her. She never thought she'd be happy. She wanted to go somewhere safe, but in her digital world, nobody even knew she existed. Nobody could hear her.

Then one day her prayers were answered. One day a few kids accidently stumbled into a factory and found the Lyoko world. They found her. And they wanted to help her escape. To get out of Lyoko forever.

To…to break away.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And break away

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And break away."

Aelita remembered the short time she spent on earth during her visits. Whenever she went, she felt so free. She had been in darkness in LYOKO, but earth was happy and bright. She knew it was risky to get there, but earth was just beautiful.

She only wanted to experience it more.

"Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get on board a fast train

Ride a low land airplane

Far away

And break away."

Aelita thought of earth, and all the things she had experienced there. The air, the warmth, and the smells…everything had been so new, so wonderful. And there was still so much she hadn't experienced. She didn't know a fraction of all the things that were on earth (and what was a palm tree? She'd have to ask Jeremie later).

There was so much she hadn't done, and so much she wanted to do.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky, I'll

Make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And break away

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love, "ill'

Make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And break away

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away

Break away."

Aelita thought about it. She had never seen such things as building besides the school before. She could just imagine, things as tall as the mountains and trees in LYOKO, and what were revolving doors?

Maybe she didn't know what was going to happen to her. Maybe she never would. The choices you picked were like going into doors with locks, and you could never go back, you had to keep moving forward. And she would do the same. She would keep moving forward as well. To where, she wasn't sure, but wherever she went, it would be because of her choice- not by the force of XANA's minions, not because of her friends, only by her free will.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, I'll

Take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from, I'll

Take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway,

Breakaway

Aelita smiled, her hope restored. She knew she would get out of here. There was so much left to do on Earth, she just couldn't give up yet. She could do it, and her friends would be with her every step of the way. She would make it to earth someday, and would be able to stay there permanently. Sure, she would miss LYOKO- desolate and depressing as it had been, it still was her home, the only one she had ever known. It would be hard to tell it goodbye. But she would never forget it. She would always carry a piece of it inside her, and she would always be the one piece of LYOKO that would live on. And she WAS going to live on.

Jeremie came into the room, looking exhausted. "Hello Jeremie!" she called out happily, as se usually did.

"Hey Aelita."

"Why're you so tired?"

"I've been working on the anti virus program, but it doesn't look like it will ever get finished."

"Don't give up Jeremie! When you wanted to materialize me, you would stop at nothing, and you even found a solution! I know you can do this! I have faith in you!"

Jeremie smiled. "Thanks, Aelita."

Aelita smiled as well. 'Yes,' she thought. 'I know you can do it. We can all do it together.'

She would escape LYOKO. One day….

One day she would break away.

Breakaway

Well, that came out awful. I took such long intervals in between when writing this. It's a disaster! I'm so sorry!!

Scribble: At least you got your lazy butt to the computer to finish this!

Me: Yeah, that's a start. Well, I might write more Code: LYOKO stories depending on the reviews I get for this one. Please tell me what you think! BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES! This is, after all, my first one! Good reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed! Long Live Aelita, the Cybernetic Angel!

-titangirl161


	2. Babe

Hey! Since I got such nice reviews, I'm posting a sequel to my story! Well, it's not really a sequel; I just wanted to add this on the same story. This takes place just where the last one ended, but now it's in Jeremie's POV. So, for you JA fans, here's a little something for you! I admit, I'm a JA fan too, that's mainly why I'm writing this. This is also a song fic! Just so you know! My puppy –muse will now do the disclaimer!

Scribble: We don't own Code: LYOKO. We are poor. If we owned it, Ulrich and Yumi would be going out by now.

Babe

Jeremie smiled as he saw Aelita, trapped in her digital world. He knew she had to be quite strong. Things had to hard in LYOKO, living all alone in a world where you were all alone, with no friends and no one to help you, and evil minions of XANA trying to destroy you wherever you went. It was the same way in the real world…Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi and he were always fighting XANA's minions. They were trying so hard to save her from the prison that was LYOKO, and had come so close. Jeremie didn't know what to do anymore. All his attempts at an anti-virus program weren't working. There just HAD to be something else he hadn't tried, but what?

The song that had just been on the radio ended and another one came on.

"Babe I'm leaving

I must be on my way

The time is drawing near

The train is leaving

I see it in your eyes

The love, the need, your tears

But I'll be lonely without you

And I'll need your love to see me through

Please believe me; my heart is in your hands

I'll be missing you."

Jeremie sighed. He remembered how happy he was when Aelita came to earth. He felt now everything was done, and they could go back to living their life…with a new friend, of course.

But no sooner did he get her there then he learned how there was a computer virus inside her, and if he shut down LYOKO, it would kill her. Then, XANA played the worst card he had- he sent his minions to earth. Aelita had no choice but to return. Jeremie didn't want her to leave, but she knew what had to be done. She also knew she couldn't stay on earth, or XANA would keep sending his robots.

When she told him that, a tear had slipped out of his eye. He really loved her, even if he never said it, even if he was too shy to say it. He missed her everyday, and even felt a little lonely. She might not have known it, and she probably didn't now, but she held the key to his heart.

And she always would.

"You know it's you, babe,

Whenever I get weary and I've had enough

Feel like giving up

You know it's you, babe,

Giving me the courage and the strength I need

Please believe that it's true

Babe I love you."

Aelita had told him she had faith in him and to never give up. He smiled again. She was always such an inspiration to him. She always kept faith in them and never lost hope of leaving for good. Whenever he felt like quitting, she always gave him hope again.

He hoped he could tell her that, and hoped she would believe it. It was, after all, the truth.

"You know it's you, babe,

Whenever I get weary and I've had enough

Feel like giving up

You know it's you, babe,

Giving me the courage and the strength I need

Please believe that it's true

Babe, I love you

Babe I'm leaving

I'll say it once again

Somehow try to smile

I know the feeling

We're trying to forget

If only for a while

But I'll be lonely without you

And I'll need your love to see me through

Please believe me; my heart is in your hands

"I'll be missing you

Babe I love you."

Jeremie swallowed. "Aelita?"

"Yes, Jeremie?"

"Don't lose hope. I promise, I'll find an antivirus, and I'll get you out of there."

Aelita smiled. "I know you will! Just keep trying!"

Jeremie sighed. He had meant to tell her, but he lost the nerve. They were both being brave for each other, but they knew in the end, they would both make it. He would be lonely, but he knew someday, she would stay and never have to return to LYOKO again.

Plus, he wanted to say it to her face. Not to a computer screen. And when she came, he would tell her.

He would finally say: 'Aelita, I love you.'

"Babe I love you."

Well, that sucked. It came out so much better in my head. Grr! BAD AUTHORESS!

Scribble: Yup, you have only yourself to blame for this mess!

Me: You shut up! Anyway, please don't kill me w/flames! But good reviews and con crit are very much appreciated! Long Live Aelita, the Cybernetic Angel!

titangirl161


End file.
